Walkers or walking aids, which help individuals (e.g., elderly persons, disabled persons) maintain balance or stability while walking, are generally known in the art. Conventional walkers or walking aids are usually constructed of a lightweight tubular material and have a U-shaped frame with handles that provide a place for an end user to grab to maintain balance or stability while walking. However, because the end user must grab one or both of the handles, that end user is unable to carry much, if anything, while utilizing the walker. This is particularly true if the end user is frail and/or has severe balance or stability issues.
Some known walkers or walking aids thus incorporate a small tray or small basket on the U-shaped frame. While this may allow the end user to transport small articles, e.g., a purse, while utilizing the walker, it does not allow the end user to carry larger articles, such as, for example, luggage, shopping bags, coats, and other receptacles or containers for carrying various articles, and/or simultaneously carry numerous different articles while utilizing the walker.